


Eye of The Storm

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: As Thor struggles with the aftermath of Ragnarok, the reader feels every bit of his pain, both mentally and physically. His storms rupture through her veins and spreads through every nerve under her skin. She wants to help him, but he won't let anyone in.





	Eye of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!! But here's a new work, I am definitely planning on more to come! Enjoy!!!

Thunder crackled through the tower, causing you to fall out of bed with a shriek. Disheveled and frightened, you grabbed your blanket and wrapped it around your shoulders.  
“Thor?” You whispered, covered in goosebumps, gingerly stepping into the dark living room.  
The former king of Asgard had been back at the tower for two months now, struggling with the loss of his father and his home in Asgard. Thor felt he had to be strong, felt he had to act as if nothing bothered him. But the painful electricity that crackled out of him echoed through you as well.  
Before Ragnarok, the God of Thunder would sometimes fall asleep on the couch while watching movies with you and the team. He was extremely interested in Midguardian culture, from the food, to sightseeing and media. Whenever he was free from Avengers duty, he would ask you to “tour” him around the city, both of you hopping into your ‘72 Dodge Challenger and going to places like the Statue of Liberty, where he once flew you to the top using Mjolnir, and to Coney Island, where he won 6 giant teddy bears, he gave you the first bear and gave the other teddy bears to cute little kids (though they were more interested in you and Thor). But movies were his absolute favorite.  
Tony made him an entertainment center, but he insisted on using the living room to be around his Midguardian friends (mostly you).

Thor was now on the couch, lying on his stomach, fast asleep. The light from the TV illuminated his face, and the eye patch caught the artificial light beautifully. You leaned in closer to him, studying his features, the newly cropped hair shocked you when he came back, but he looked so damn handsome, it was hard to complain. His face was what struck you, he was in so much pain, even while asleep. And you could feel that with every crackle of thunder, and every time lightning struck the ground. Tonight, your power enveloped you in his pain, the worst night by far, the electricity he lit the night sky with travelled through your veins and echoed within your brain. He had stressed the fact that he wanted to be left alone, and everyone had hung out in the entertainment room, as he requested. You checked on him - albeit, sneakily - every half an hour.  
With Thor coming back, he was full of hurt and grieving, so that meant non-stop thunder storms. You missed the sun, but you’d rather have your best friend back, and to let him have the chance to heal.  
Thunder struck again, causing you to take a sharp intake of breath through your nose. You slipped on the living room floor and your head hit the coffee table really, really hard. Thor shot up off the couch, looking around, then facing you, as he calmed down, he reached towards you, “Lady Y/N? Are you okay?”  
Rubbing your head, and backing away from him in embarrassment, you hissed in pain. “That’ll leave a nice bump,” looking at Thor from the ground, your face reddening, you mumbled, “You don’t have to address me as Lady Y/N, Thor.”  
Ignoring your last comment, he rushed to your side, reaching out to check your head for bumps. “I’m so sorry, my-“  
“Thor!” You shouted at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from your head before you felt the painful rush of electricity that ran through you every time you shared contact with him.  
Quickly letting go of his wrist you scrambled to stand up, your arm jolting in pain.  
He flinched from your sudden outburst. You stared into his eyes, guiltily and whispered, “I’m okay. I’m sorry, I’m just exhausted.”  
You stood there shivering across from him, in a cami and shorts. The blanket had fallen from your shoulders when you stood up.  
“Every time I touch you, you move away from me. Am I ridden with a horrid disease or something, my lady?” He sounded hurt, looking at you like a kicked puppy.  
“Thor, Thor... of course not!” You didn’t want to tell him that you felt a sudden wave of electricity race through your veins every time he made physical contact with you. It was painful and reacted like multiple shots of electrocuted espresso within your brain.  
“You are lying, my lady.” He turned to fully face you, obviously concerned.  
You stepped towards him, pissed off and exhausted, “I am not your lady, and I’m lying to protect you, Thor!” You took a deep breath and held back your tears. “I am exhausted because every time one of your storms hits here, I can’t sleep! All I feel is your lightning and pain, it’s like bullets firing at me repeatedly!”  
Thor’s face crumpled in shame and guilt, tears forming in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind, ending any sort of conversation that you had desperately wanted. Turning away, he shuts off the TV and bumps into a wall on his way out, clearly distraught. He walks out of the room, and the storm rumbles aggressively again.  
“Thor, please, talk to me!” You let out a choked sob as you ran after him, but the thunderous crackles of thunder and high voltage lightning strikes cause you to trip and fall on the floor, gasping for air. Clutching at your chest, you thought you were having a heart attack.  
“We need each other.” You exhaled almost inaudibly, and you saw his tear-filled eyes in your field of vision, felt his calloused hands hold your face, but heard nothing that was being spoken from his beautiful lips. 

All you felt was the sunshine after a summer storm while he held you in his arms, but your mind felt like a hurricane, hoping for a moment relief. Thor, your eye of the storm. 

You awoke with a peaceful air surrounding you, as if you lived in a world of your own. You felt warm and full of calm. It was a strange state to be in, emotional as well as physical, but it was an accepted state of mind. As you embraced the feeling for quite some time, you had to finally come to reality. You heard two deep voices speak to each other, though one sounded panicked and edgy.  
A jolt of a lower caliber electricity rippled through your torso, and you tried to open your eyes, but couldn’t. Were they glued shut? Your body couldn’t respond to what your brain was telling it to perform. Did your very own power cause full paralysis?  
“No, Y/N, I put your body in a temporary comatose state.” Echoed Loki’s voice throughout your head, before you could panic, which sent chills trickling down to your toes.  
“Why? Loki what are you doing to me?” You gained some trust towards him after Ragnarok, but you still had your doubts.  
“Your body required and still requires major healing and repair. You have been in a comatose state for a week, you may need a couple of days for your body to heal completely.” Loki’s calm voice tried to reassure you, but -  
“Does Thor know? Please tell me that you didn’t let him know how injured I am from his physical outbursts of grief!” You blurted out, full of guilt. Your last conversation bubbled back to you, and you felt full of despair, and you realized that he already knew, because you foolishly told him. “Can you wake me up soon? My body can just heal on it’s own now, right? Since my mind is awake? I need to tell him that-“  
“That’s not a sound notion, Y/N, you are not stable, and neither is Thor.” He chuckled, amused. “And I know you have fallen in love with my dear brother, Y/N. I have gone through your mind.”  
You blanked out, he knew everything??!  
“L-Loki... uh, I didn’t give you permission-“ You stuttered, stupidly in your own head... wait, how does that work?  
“I needed to know what had happened. And I thrive for drama, you are perfectly aware that, my darling.” He said, a smile in his voice. “I’ll have to check with Tony and Bruce to assure if your physical well-being is healthy enough to awake you from your comatose state.”  
“Loki, I’m gonna choke you.” You grumbled.  
“I reckon you will, darling.” He said dryly, his voice barely tangible. And suddenly, your mind felt empty. 

You felt Thor’s hand on yours, wishing you could reassure him and apologize for hurting him. Your mind writhed in pain as your body stayed sedentary.  
“Brother,” You heard Loki address Thor, “I must go talk to Stark and Banner, alert me if anything happens.”  
“I will, brother.” Thor whispered, his deep voice was scratchy, as if he had been smoking for years.  
You heard the door shut seconds later and Thor let out labored breath.  
“My lady, I am so sorry. Please wake up. You were right, I need you, and I hope that you’ll still need me.” He paused, and ran his hand through your hair, “Even after all that I’ve done to hurt you. I never meant to hurt the woman that I love more than the stars in the sky.”  
He then let out a strangled sob and let go of your hand.  
I love you. I love you. I love you, you chanted in your head, willing yourself to wake up, but your body wouldn’t respond. I don’t need time to heal, he needs to heal!  
Focusing on your hands, you put all your thoughts to move your fingers, so you could reach to Thor. You wanted his hand in his again, you needed it!  
Your fingers stretched out slightly, but it felt as if you were pulling at a taut rubber band.  
My power! You thought, I could use my power! The electricity crackled through your veins very slowly, the only physical proof of your effort was a single bead of sweat on your forehead. Centering in on the beat of your heart in your fingertips, you willed the flow of the electric current to your hands. There! Right-  
“Ow!” You heard Thor gasp, “What in the Hel was that?”  
Huh?  
“Did-?” He paused, and you felt the warmth of his hand right above yours. “Did you just shock me?”  
Did I? How?  
He gently placed his hand on yours and he inhaled sharply.  
Oh shit! I did shock him? How the hell did I do that?!  
“Y/N? Are you awake?!” You couldn’t move, and you so desperately wanted to. Dammit! Why can’t I open my eyes?! Your heart rate jumped radically and you felt your body suddenly heat up.  
He put his hand on your head, to check for a fever, but then you cooled down, like the moment before a storm.  
Your stiff body lifted from the bed, lightning shooting out from your hands, and your eyes opened.  
You let out a bloodcurdling scream, tears gathering at your eyes. Pain pain pain pain! Currents of pain ebbed through your blood and bones.  
Dropping down harshly on the hospital ward’s bed, you immediately curled up into a fetal position, rocking back and forth, crying.  
“Y/N?” Thor whispered, crouching in front of you.  
“Thor, I need you.” You breathed out, hyperventilating. “I need you, I need you, I need you..” You repeated to him.  
“Will I hurt you if I hold you?” He started to reach towards you.  
You scooted an inch away from him, “But I might hurt you.”  
“But you need me.” Then he enveloped you in an embrace. The ebb and flow of Thor’s current dissipated from your veins, disintegrated from your bones, and was milked out from your blood. Your heart beat with a profound current of Thor. Everything Thor.  
It was the best you’ve felt in months, maybe a year.  
“I love you, Thor.” You spike into his chest, tears welling up.  
“And I love you, my Lady.”  
You chuckled, “I guess I am your lady.”  
“Yes you are, my love. You are many things to me.”  
You lost a few months without him, but you gained a lifetime with him. 

Extended Ending: 

Loki rushes upstairs and saw you and Thor cuddled on the tower’s hospital bed. The two of you were holding hand and you were smiling, toying with his fingers and the lines of his palm. He leaned his head on your shoulder and sighed in relief.  
And Loki stared in disbelief, “She shouldn’t have woken up on her own, I used an extremely strong spell.”  
Tony elbowed Bruce and mumbled to him, “The God is shaken. A mortal has proved stronger than the almighty Loki.”  
Bruce chuckled and Loki stalked away angrily. Then, Banner turned his attention back to Y/N.  
“They’re good together.” He smiled, “Makes me happy for them.”  
“As long as they don’t strike down the tower.” Tony said, half-jokingly. “Then I’ll be happy too.”


End file.
